


Steve Rogers Not So Stealth Suit

by karadin



Series: Men of the MCU Calendar [2]
Category: Captain America (Comics), Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Costumes, Florida, Military Uniforms, Partial Nudity, Pinups, Sexy, Superheroes, The Hawkeye Initiative, Underwear, Uniforms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7190915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karadin/pseuds/karadin





	Steve Rogers Not So Stealth Suit

For a pinup calendar, Steve decided he could adapt a version of his uniform he no longer wears.

Karadin[Tumblr](http://karadin.tumblr.com/)

_*this image is a parody, and as such falls under the Fair Use Doctrine._

 

_** Happy Birthday Chris!_


End file.
